Rescue Me
by ThePurpleness
Summary: A girl is kidnapped and taken to Camp Crystal Lake.  When her captor attempts to rape her, she notices movement among the trees and calls for help, but who is she calling to?  One-shot rated M for gore.


**Hello! I mostly write about Nightmare on Elm Street, but this idea came to me a few months ago and I wanted to see how it would do as a one shot. This is my first Friday the 13th fanfic, so go easy on me. I would love to see what you guys think though.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Friday the 13th!**

* * *

><p>Only one word could describe how I was feeling at this point, <em>helpless. <em>There is absolutely nothing I can do to save my own skin without my life being at risk. I have many goals that I want to achieve, but I don't think getting myself kidnapped was anywhere on that list. I played the scene over and over in my head to analyze what had gone wrong.

All I remember was walking out of the theater, waving goodbye to my friend, and going in the direction where I parked my car. It was Friday night so the lot was so full that I had to park in a different section of the mall, nowhere near the theater. I had reached my car door and started to unlock it when an arm wrapped around my waist, pressing me hard against a much bigger body and a blade came into my view before resting dangerously against my throat.

"Scream and I'll slit your throat." He threatened.

I only swallowed, too scared to even utter a word.

"Give me your keys." He commanded, reaching out with the arm that had been crushing my waist.

I pulled the key out of the lock and laid them in his waiting hand. Still pressing hard enough on my throat to prevent me from doing anything stupid, he opened the driver's side door and pushed the button that unlocked all the doors. Opening the door to the backseat, he roughly pushed me in on my stomach. I felt him grab both my arms, bringing them together behind me and started tying them at the wrists with a thick piece of cloth. After making sure the bound was tight enough, another piece came around to the front of my face and was placed in my mouth as a gag, which was tied behind my head rather tightly.

So here I am lying in the backseat of my car, no clue to as where we are going or how long he has been driving. I don't even know if we're still in New Jersey! My tears have long since dried, reasoning with myself that it wasn't going to do me any good.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the squeal of my brakes as the car came to a complete stop. I craned my head to look out the window, only to be met with the sight of trees, lots and lots of trees. Big disadvantage, we could be anywhere! I didn't even hear my captor get out of the car and open the back door, startled when I was grabbed by the arms and pulled out of the car onto my feet. My captor kept a hand on my back, leading me to a dirt path. He pushed me forward, getting out his knife.

"Keep walking until I tell you to stop sweetheart!"

I obeyed, ruling out that I wouldn't be able to outrun him with my hands tied behind my back. As we walked, I scanned the area, trying to notice if anything seemed familiar to me. To my advantage we passed a wooden sign with chipped paint that read Camp Crystal Lake. I had to do a double take and looked at the sign again to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Sure enough they weren't. Good news, we're still in New Jersey. Bad news, I'm at the exact location known for the notorious murders of several camp counselors and mysterious disappearances of campers.

My shock didn't last long when I tripped over a piece of thick string that was ankle high suspended above the path. I luckily managed to not fall flat on my face and turned to look at the strange contraption. One end was tied to a little wooden post, the other end was held between a little slit in a wooden post and continued into the ground. My first guess would've been a trap of some sort, but nothing happened after I tripped over it. My captor seemed to take an interest in it and kneeled down, taking the string in his hand and pulling it several times. Still nothing happened. My captor's interest didn't last long when he stood back up and motioned for me to keep going. I turned on my heel and continued down the trail.

After a couple of minutes we arrived at a lake, Crystal Lake to be exact, where my captor told me to stop. The only light we had was the moon floating high in the sky. It illuminated the lake's glassy surface, giving it a beautiful yet haunting vibe.

It reminded me of the story about the little boy, Jason, who had drowned in this very lake. In fact, it was because of his death that his mother went off the deep end and was responsible for the deaths of the camp counselors. The camp closed down after that, remaining a horrid reminder of what had occurred there. A few years later they tried reopening the camp, but Jason's mother got wind of it and killed the man responsible and many more counselors, all but one. The survivor was able to behead the woman and escape from the camp. Rumor had it that Jason witnessed his mother's untimely death, he had come back.

I shook myself from my thoughts. This wasn't the time to be dazing off. My captor was in front of me now, catching me by surprise.

"Alright sweetheart, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I shot a glare his way, only making him laugh.

"You don't scare me little girl." He grabbed one of my upper arms and threw me to the ground.

I landed painfully on my backside, crushing my hands in the process. I suppressed the want to scream. There was no way I was going to give him that satisfaction. He sauntered over, causing me to panic and kick him right where the sun doesn't shine. He dropped to his knees in pain as I attempted to roll over on my stomach to get to my knees and run for the hills while he was recovering. My captor however, crawled over and pinned my legs to the ground, his knife back at my throat.

"Try that again and I'll break your legs!" He hissed, putting enough pressure on the blade to make a cut.

Thinking he made his point he slid the knife down to one of the buttons on my shirt and cut it off, continuing down the line. I turned my head away when his tongue lapped up the blood from my cut. My eyes caught movement among the tree line, whatever or whoever it was is huge. I started to rub the back of my head into the ground to loosen the gag. My captor must've taken it as encouragement and continued his disgusting ministrations. I worked my jaw in all directions, succeeding in loosening the gag. I looked back to see if whatever I saw was still around. I once again saw movement behind some trees and decided to take a big risk.

**"HELP ME PLEASE!"** I screamed.

My captor's head snapped up and had death written all over his face. I knew I was taking a chance when I felt a full force meet my left cheek. There would definitely be a bruise there in a minute. I tested my jaw and was relieved that he hadn't broken it. I gathered the courage and started crying for help again. This only pissed him off even more as he stood up and kicked me in the side and then again in the stomach. I was winded now and was pretty sure I couldn't call for help anymore. I coughed and coughed until I felt the cold metal of his blade sink into my upper right arm. Warm liquid spilled from the wound and onto the dirt as he took out the knife and threw another punch, hitting me in the mouth this time. The taste of copper filled my mouth from the bleeding of my sensitive gums. He even split my lip as I felt blood dribble down my chin. My captor then grabbed the back of my head and brought me closer to him.

"Any last words sweetheart?" He aimed the knife right where my heart was.

I tried to utter a smartass comment, but I looked over his shoulder and saw a very large masked man holding a machete. My captor followed my gaze and dropped me to the ground, scrambling to get away. The man with the hockey mask ran towards my captor and pinned him to a nearby tree by the throat.

"What do you want from me man?"

The masked man didn't answer, but instead plunged his machete into his chest and dragged it all the way down. Blood sprayed onto the masked man as my captor choked on his own body fluids. As he breathed his last breath, I slipped into darkness with the image of the masked man burned into my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's POV<strong>

There I sat behind my sharpening wheel glaring at the bells that hadn't moved once for today. It was quite odd really. I usually have trespassers at least once a day, whether it's two teens taking advantage of being alone or friends sitting around drinking beer and smoking weed. I must've sharpened my machete at least three times hoping for a kill, but maybe for once it would stay quiet tonight. I started to get up when I heard a tingle from the bells and what sounded like someone trying to prevent from falling over. The bells then jingled multiple times, probably somebody trying to figure out why the contraption was out there. I quickly maneuvered through the maze of tunnels and crawled out of the trapdoor to exit my cabin. In the distance I could see a man and a teenage girl walking in the direction of the lake. My blood boiled, thinking that they had come to do the nasty in the woods. I decided to keep to the side of the path that they were taking, sticking to the shadows and being careful not to step on any sticks or dead leaves. It wasn't until they stopped at the shore of the lake that I noticed something odd. The teenage girl's hands were tied behind her back and had a gag in her mouth. The light of the moon glinted off of something silver in the man's hand as he moved to the front of the girl. Taking a closer look I saw that it was a switchblade. Something definitely wasn't right here, but then again I've seen people do this before. What was it they called it? Kinky?

"Alright sweetheart, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The man spoke.

The girl must've tried to look menacing, but failed when the man started laughing.

"You don't scare me little girl." The man grabbed one of the girl's arms and threw her to the ground hard.

I was amazed by this girl, she didn't even let out a sound of pain when her hands were crushed by her own weight from the fall. The man moved closer to the girl getting ready to pin her down, when one of the girl's legs shot out and got him in the crotch. He bent over in pain while the girl tried to roll over and get away from the man, but there was no such luck when he grabbed for her legs and pinned them down with his own. He brought the switchblade to her throat, putting enough pressure to make a cut.

"Try that again and I'll break your legs!"

When he removed the knife, I saw a thin line of blood trail down the girl's neck. The man moved his switchblade down to her shirt and cut the buttons.

I moved to a different tree to get closer to my prey, taking a sneak peek I saw the girl working to get the gag out of her mouth. I moved even closer, now only a few feet from them.

**"HELP ME PLEASE!"** The girl screamed.

I peered from behind the tree to see her looking in my direction.

This was quite odd. No one has ever called to me for help before. It struck a nerve within me when I remembered drowning in the lake, calling for anyone that could hear me to help.

I snapped out of my flashback when the man punched her in the face to shut her up. It didn't work because she started yelling again, which angered the man even more. He stood up and kicked her first in the side and then in the stomach. He succeeded in quieting the girl because she started a coughing fit, trying to breathe in air that she had lost.

_Help her Jason! That man is doing very bad things to her!_

I nodded at my mother's demand and came out from behind the tree, slowly wielding my machete. The girl now had a large gash in her right arm, a large bruise on her left cheek, and blood dribbling down her mouth.

"Any last words sweetheart?" The man had her by the hair, his blade on her throat.

I caught the girl's gaze for a brief moment from over the man's shoulder, my one brown eye burning into hers. The man turned around to see what the girl had been looking at and immediately dropped her at the sight of me. He tried to make a run for it, but I was too quick and pinned him to a nearby tree by the neck.

"What do you want from me man?" Fear evident in his eyes.

I thrust my machete into the man's chest and dragged it slowly all the way down until it split his pelvis in half. The cracking of bones was music to my ears as his blood and intestines painted the bark of the tree and ground. I was covered in it myself when the machete tore through major organs. The man's body was having spasms as he choked on his own blood. It wasn't long before his body turned limp and I dropped him to the ground. Turning around I saw that the girl had lost consciousness.

I trudged over to the girl and kneeled down, resting my hand on her neck to check her pulse. It fluttered beneath my fingers and I knew that her injuries weren't serious. I picked the girl up and threw her over my shoulder and dragged the man's body behind me as I headed back to my cabin. When I reached my cabin I dropped the man's body and continued on to the entrance of the camp. Surely they came in a car and when she woke up she could leave and get medical assistance. We came to the end of the dirt path and sure enough a car was parked nearby. I looked into the driver's side window and saw that the keys were still in the ignition. I opened up the door to the backseat and gently laid her down. I opened the windows just a crack for her to get some air before shutting the door and leaving.

* * *

><p>I remember waking up in my car. The blood had dried on my chin and arm, but the pain was immense in my jaw and abdomen. I'm sure there were bruises. Memories of last night flased before me, especially the masked man. He must've carried me back here. I climbed into the front seat and drove to the nearest hospital, telling them that a psycho tried to rape and kill me. The police came and asked me where he was, but I only answered that I managed to get away from him. I was also questioned about where this happened, but I lied and said I couldn't remember. I kept quiet about the masked man at Camp Crystal Lake. I still think about the masked man that had saved me to this day. I came to believe that he was Jason and it pains me to think about not getting to thank him. At the same time I'm glad because who knows what would've happened if I saw him again. After all, he was a serial killer, but he was also my hero.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~ThePurpleness**


End file.
